Nina and Patrick One-shot
by NinaReid
Summary: A one-shot (?) of Nina and Patrick from the Aussie TV series Offspring. I'm not sure if this will turn into a story or if it will be a collection of one-shots of Nina and Patrick's life, or if it will be just this one. It is set at the end of season 3, so just after Nina and Patrick discover Nina is pregnant and have an ultrasound.


Featuring Nina and Patrick from the Australian TV show Offspring.

I do not own Offspring or any of the charcters, though this work is written by me.

I'm not sure if this will turn into a story or if it will be a collection of one-shots of Nina and Patrick's life, or if it will be just this one.

It is set at the end of season 3, so just after Nina and Patrick discover NIna is pregnant and have an ultrasound.

The heart beat echoes around the room.

Thump th-thump th-thump.

I look at the screen, our baby, out tiny baby.

I turn to smile at Patrick, he's grinning, his whole face is alight with happiness.

I lean to kiss him tenderly.

_This is real. This is real. Me and Patrick. Patrick and me._

Our lips meet, and suddenly all tenderness is gone; my whole body is on fire. I need Patrick, I miss his body, his lips, his soft skin.

I kiss him harder then I ever have before, I start undoing his costume and suddenly he is on top of me, kissing me down my neck.

"Oh I missed you," I whisper.

"I missed you too," he says, "I missed, this," he adds with his cheeky grin.

He continues to kiss my neck, and I loose myself in him.

_Oh god, what if Kim walks in? Or Clegg? Shit!_

"Patrick," I say pushing him off, "Maybe we should go continue this, at home,"

_Home. Our home. _

_Shit, what if he doesn't want to move back in? Maybe he wants to take it slow._

_Oh, get a grip on yourself Nina! Your practically about to have sex in an Ultra sound room, in a hospital filled with lots of people, that's hardly slow. He loves you, the man loves you Nina!_

"Oh c'mon Nina, I've never had sex in an ultra sound room," that cheeky grin is back.

We kiss again, and again.

"What if Martin comes in?" I spit out quickly

"Oh god Nina, did you have to bring up Martin during sex?" Patrick says bemusedly.

"Well I'd rather my boss didn't find us half naked in the ultra sound room!"

Patrick laughs, "Okay, let's run!"

He helps me do up the top of my dress, but we don't bother with his top, we run downstairs, practically flying to Patrick's car.

As he drives, I look at him, so happy. He turns and gives me one of his eyes-crinkling-at-the-corner smiles. My insides squirm with happiness.

When we reach our house _(our house!) _we aren't even inside before it begins.

I am against the door and we are kissing so furiously. I fumble with the key to unlock the door. He picks my up, laughing, as the door swings open. He carries me in, and I place my forehead against his, before kissing him again. I rip off his top, tracing his tattoo as I do.

He puts me down and undoes my dress, kissing and licking me down my back as he does. It falls around my ankles and he grins, pulling me closer. I run my hands along his chest, feeling his muscles, his beautiful warmth.

We make our upstairs, and before I know it we're in bed, kissing, moving with each other.

I roll over, and stare at the ceiling, my breath quick and my heart racing.

_God, that was good._

I turn back to look at him, he's staring at me, his dark eyes deep in wonder.

"Patrick," I whisper, my hand stroking his face.

He pulls me into him, and I lie on his chest, our hands entwined. I listen to the sound of his steady breathing; I can feel his warm breath against my ear.

"I love you," I whisper, "fuck it, I love you!"

I push myself I up to look at him, "this bed felt so wrong, it felt so empty, this whole house did when you left. But this, this feels so right!"

Patrick leans up to kiss my quickly, "I love you too Nina."

I smile as I lie back down, my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his steady heart beat.

"Get some sleep," he says, "our baby needs it."

Even though I'm not looking at him, I know he's smiling.

_Our baby_.


End file.
